i got a case of the munchies
by obssesed2421
Summary: the flock are captured by the school again but this time they meet a strange boy with a strange name nudgexOC and i will try to throw in some faxxness in there but no promises please read and reveiw to tell me if i suck. also the is title wierd?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my 1****st**** fanfic so I am just going to pray to god its good :D… yay?**

**Max pov**

"THIS IS AWESOME!" the gasman exclaimed "I know gazzy… I knew the 1st 92 times you said it" he just smiled at my response. We had decided to take a nice break from saving the world and go to dreamworld (a/n it is an amusment park in austrailia were I live) we had just gotten off the thunderbolt and gazzy… well lets just say iggys eggs looked better on the plate…

"I did a quick 360 and saw some super model looking people heading our way "guys find a ally or something we got erasers!" all of my flock burst into running without question I am so proud.

then fang shouted out "LEFT!" and I saw hallway we both turned down the hallway and ran right into an eraser pack (A/N erasers squads are called packs and they are about 12-15 per pack) "SHI-" iggy started but was cut off by an eraser fist to the face I turned back to the erasers and the 1st thing I saw was a eraser swinging his fist at me. I hit the ground… hard.

**The school**

I woke up in a cramped container I recognized as a dog crate I looked around and saw iggy,fang,gazzy,nudge and angel in the crates around me as well as a experiment right next to me I did not recognize but it had wings and was knocked out.

One of the whitecoats saw I was awake and walked over to my crate "looks like it is the treadmill for you today maximum" he said with revolting glee.

**That other experiment I mentioned pov**

I woke up in my good old dog crate… but without the good part… I looked around and saw some new experiments they had wings too I saw one awake "hello?" she said to me looking scared "hi" I said back simply "is this the school? I don't like the school they are mean and experiment on us and don't give us good food like not even sandwitchs OOO I love sandwitchs did you know that they were made by a guy named lord sandwitch and not a witch on the beach I like the beach too have you ever been to the bea-" I cut her off "yes this is the school whats your name" I asked her "nudge whats yours?" "munchies" "what kinda name is munchies?" she replys "what kinda name is nudge" I say back with a little bit of snark added in my voice (A/N ya know when you say something snarky you add snark to your voice")

"touché" they brought another experiment back from the treadmill room and put her in the god crate next to nudges. I noticed the rest of them starting to wake up. "who are you" she asked and I filled her in "muchies but you can call me munch or clen but don't call me clen".

"well I am max and this is the flock fang,nudge,the gasman,iggy,and angel" I said hi to all of them and said I already met nudge "so… do you have any powers" iggy asked conversationly "yes I can eat anything" "wait… what?" " I can eat anything." I said again "like you name it the whitecoats had to put me in a different crate cus I kept eating my old one when I was 4 I ate a whole tire, my teeth are as strong as diamonds and I have a photographic memory… oh yea and I can unhinge my jaw like a snake " they looked at me like ooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy "also I burp… well lets just hope I don't burp" max looked at me funny then told me their story and powers "also my blood can eat through metal, not skin, if it melted through skin I would be a puddle" "hey munch" max said after a few hours of talking to the flock and I looked at her a gestured for her to continue

"we are escaping tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me again with the 2****nd**** chapter also please review and tell me how much I suck so I can stop writing this damn story… (or you can tell me how much I rock and I can continue it) I did not metion it but munchies is 13**

"How?" I asked "I don't know… I have been trying to come up with a plan but keep coming up short" I sighed then I got an idea "tomorrow they will take us in for the treadmill and we can hit the fire alarms on the way it should short out the flyboys" max thought about it then said "ok"

**Tomorrow still the school still munchies POV**

I woke up in the morning when the whitecoats came to take us to the treadmill room we were walking down the hallway _left left right right left _"NOW" I shouted and hit the fire alarm and punched the whitecoats in the face as some flyboys rounded the corner and the sprinklers came on. I saw sparks flying from the flyboys that's when the some more flyboys rounded the corner and passed right through the water _WATERPROOF SHIT_ I saw a vending machine with some sodas in it the flock charged at the flyboys while I stayed back and started chewing through the soda machine I got through and grabed a soda and yelled to the flock" GET BEHIND ME!" then stoped fighting the flyboys and ran behind me after some questioning looks I ate the whole soda can at ones after punching some holes in it with my teeth.

I felt the gas collecting in my stomach and then up my throat it reached my mouth right about when the flyboys got to us. I opened my mouth and burped the flyboys were instantly engulfed in flames I heard gazzy say an awed "whoa" "RUN" max yelled to the flock and we all jumped out of the hole that my burp had made I spread my wings and flapped as fast as I could but could not get airborn "GRAB MUNCH" max yelled and fang and iggy swooped down and picked my up we got prett high up and I said "sorry I just have never had the chance to fly I mean I suppose the whitecoats should have let me out in the yard but they are jerks the mean come on-"

I was cut off by nudge "whoa" that's when I looked down and saw the full extent of my burp we were about 5 miles from the school and you could still see scorch marks littering the group in a line from the school they stoped about ten miles away from the school "holy crap" max said summing up the whole sight in two words.

"Remind me never to burp in a populated area… " "yea… speaking of witch I think I know were we are going" max said "were?" iggy,gazzy,nudge,and me all said at once "remember me telling you about dr. Martinez?" "we are going to live with her?" fang asked woah… wait did fang just talk? he had not said a word the whole time we were in the school "maaaaaaaaaax" nudge whined "I'm hungry" "me too" I said "ok lets find a place to eat" fang said and max shot him a look that said wait-a-minute-who-is-in-charge-here-me-or-you? Look … or maybe I was just reading to much into her glare "fine" she said after one more glare at fang who was still carrying me.

Max saw something down below and everyone started to go down I saw a big yellow arch down below and a smell hit me mmmmm then I realized how hungry I am my stomach started to growl as we hit the ground and nudge explained the whole 'burgers and frys' thing we got inside and the place was deserted and we went up to the counter and ordered one at a time "can I have 6 big macs 4 large frys and 7 apple pies" max said and all of their orders were close to the same I was last in line and I looked at the board "hmmm" "how big are the burgers?" he pulled one out and showed me hmm "ok I will have 33 of those and 45 medium frys and hmm 87 apple pies he just gaped at me "sir I will be right back" he walked back calling for the manger he came out along with someone else "sir we will have to ask you to leave" "why?!?!?!?!" because we will not stand for pranksters in this restaurant!" I grumbled and walked back to the table were the flock were eating staring at me "WHAT?!?!" I asked very angry about not getting any food why did you order so much?" gazzy asked after a few moments silence "because that's how much I always eat".

"so you say you always eat that much?" "yes. also why were did you guys order so little I thought that you had funky food habits too?" "this is a lot…" they replyed "the whitecoats did say that I needed a lot more fuel than usual" nudge looked at me and offered the rest of her food to me I smiled and gave her a hug they started eating "hmmm I wonder what I can do with this…" I said looking at the 3 burgers and 2 large frys "I bet ya I can eat it all in one bite WITHOUT CHEWING" I said to iggy "Your on!" max sighed and said to angel "it must be a guy thing…" I put the burgers and frys all in one big clump and unhinged my jaw then shoved all of it in at once and swallowed the flock stared at me surprised "what" I asked then realized they had not seen me unhinge my jaw before I started laughing and iggy handed me 50 bucks then the rest of the flock started that's when mister ass-hole manger steped in "are you finished with your food?" "yes" "then could you please leave you are disturbing the other guests" the rest of the flock sighed and got up before heading to the door I just stood there and stared at him the flock turned around to look at me well… not so much iggy.

"are you going to leave?" he asked rudely I just smiled leaned down to the table and took the biggest bite I could out of it before staring at him licking my lips and saying "hmmm tastes like burger" thoughtfully and walked over to the flock away from the dumbfounded manager high fived them before saying "man… I am starving!" they looked at me and sighed "well you will have to wait until we settle down for the night and eat the hotel bed or something " I looked at her and frowned "beds taste nasty" max just stared before asking "how do you know? You have been in the school your whole life…"

"well the whitecoats had me eat different things while I was at the school to test me do you know how bad gasoline taste? Well I am shure you don't cus it taste like SHI-""LAUNGUE!" max reprimanded "sorry now cars they taste GOOOOOOOOOOD, well the good ones, junkers taste like shi… nasty" I said catching myself "max can we stay at a hotel tonight? I think munchies needs a shower" "ok"

We arrived at the hotel room and we got 3 rooms gazzy and iggy, fang and max,and me, nudge, angel,total in the biggest room. why you may ask I was not sleeping with gazzy and iggy well…I am not sleeping in the same room with gazzy. Max walked into my room and asked "ok who wants to shower after munch" nudge called it and angel frowned max turned to me "ok munch when's the last time you had a shower?" "hm….uh….oh… does eating a showerhead count?" she sighed "no munch it does not" angel started to giggle and nudge blushed "ANGEL!" nudge shouted before burying her head under the pillow max gave me some instructions then pushed me into the bathroom I got myself set up then had a nice long shower

**Nudges POV right before munch goes into the shower**

I was sitting in the room when max came in "ok who wants to shower after munch?" I called it as fast as I could and angel glared at me "ok munch when's the last time you had a shower?" she asked "hm…uh…oh… does eating a showerhead count?" max sighed "no munch it does not…" _it does not matter if he has never had a shower he is Hot_ angel started to giggle and repeat in my head "you like munchie you like munchie you like munchie" I blushed and yelled "ANGEL" at her then buryed my head under my pillow munchie went to take a shower after max taught him how to.

Max walked over to angel and leaned down to her and said "angel what have I said about mind reading?" angel looked sad "don't do it" she said shamefully. Max smiled "ok now what was she thinking?" "MAX!" I yelled "what? You should not be thinking anything that I should not know about"

Angel smiled and said "she was thinking that munchies is HoT" max laughed and said "hmm seems like someone has a crush" then we heard the shower stop and munchies get out he walked out in nothing but a towel and said "sorry forgot spare clothes. What are you staring at?" he asked "um…uh…oh… nothing" was my brilliant answer max leanded up and whispered "stop perving on him" then laughed and walked out of the room but not before I could say to her "I see you checking fang out all the time" she had a brilliant shade of red on her face when she walked out Munchie walked out of the bathroom after changing and layed down on the couch "theres no need for you to sleep on the couch you can sleep on nudges bed" ... "ok" he shrugged and layed down and I could not help but think how this was nice.

**Back to munchies POV this is going to get kinda interesting soon also I don't really want to do that much itex and the school so… yea they were just a bridge for meetin munchies**

I walked out of the shower to see max still in the room talking to max "sorry forgot spare clothes. What are you staring at?" I said to nudge who was just sitting there staring at me "um…uh…oh.. nothing" could she like me? Nah I am just the new guy she was this wonderfull gracefull nice bird girl and I was just a clumsy useless stupid waste of feathers (**he is not any of those things he is really great its just he has self confidence issues)** she could never like me I walked back into the bathroom and start reprimanding myself for even thinking about how wonderfull she is with angel around I changed and walked out then layed down on the couch "theres no need for you to sleep on the couch you can sleep on nudges bed" I thought about it for a minute then shrugged "ok" I layed down and smiled inwardly I drifted off to nice sleep.

I woke up in the morning at and looked around the room I saw the knob turning and thought to myself 'man I must be a really light sleeper' that's when fang came in and raised an eyebrow when he saw me and nudge in the same bed "nothing happened" I mouthed his eyebrow raised more and he pulled the covers off and I saw I had my arm around her waist I quickly pulled away from her then I realized my pajamas made this worse. You see… is to uncomfy with a shirt on with the wings and all I blushed a deep red and fang just sighed and walked out of the room 'hmm that went well… NOT' I head to the bathroom and take another shower and hey I came out of the bathroom with clothes on this time… bonus! I saw nudge was awake and blinking sleeply angel was giggling her head off when I came out of the bathroom so I checked my fly witch only made her giggle harder nudge glared at her and stomped off to take her shower "whats so funny?" I asked angel "nudges disappointment"

**Ug that chapter was longer than I thought it would be I never realized fanfic writeing was this addictive I will try to have another chapter up by this wensday also I live in austrailia so… well it is just a fun fact xD well… any sugjestions would be nice :D and please review to tell me to stop and/or tell me you like the story also munchies… well the genral idea of a kid who eats a lot and hates himself is inspired by me… but that's pretty much it.**


	3. Chapter three

**Hey guys me again :D this one is in nudges POV when she wakes up right before munchies gets out of the shower**

I woke up and heard the shower running "munchies is takin a shower" angel said from beside me "so… you gonna tell him?" angel asked conversationally "tell who what?" I asked then blushed "oh… hm let me think" I paused and looked into the distance with mock thoughtfulness "no" I said and she sighed… "you know he likes you too"

"really?"

"no…" she said sarcastically.

Then munch came out of the shower and he was wearing clothes this time _dang it!_ Angel started giggling and I blush when I realized that she read my mind munch looked confused and checked his fly witch only made angel laugh harder I glared at her and stomped off to go take a shower "before I closed the door I heard munch ask "whats so funny?" and angel say "nudges disappointment" and blushed a deep shade of red I took a nice long shower and then realized that I forgot spare clothes _well… SHIT_.

I heard angel laughing her head off in the next room and mentally yelled "ANGEL GET OUT OF MY HEAD".

I wrapped one of those hotel towels around myself and took a deep breath then opened the door I saw munch talking to angel then he saw me.

His face changed from surprised to embarresed in 3.6 second and he turned right around into the boys room _'what has he got to be embaressed about he did not just get seen by his crush in only a towel' '__**yes but he has been seen by HIS crush in a towel before'**_

"get out of my head angel".

**Munchies POV before nudge got out of the shower **

I was watching Tv in our room when angel came in and said that "max said we could go to the private pool on the roof that came with our room tonight because tomorrow we are leaving so we need to go shopping after nudge gets out of the shower " "who needs bathing suits?" "just me you nudge angel and gazzy" "ok" we waited for nudge to get out of the shower and talked "sooooooooo…. You like nudge right?" angel said after a few minutes of silence "yea I like everyone in the flock" "no I mean like like" "um…oh…uh…….. yes" she smiled at me and said "when are you going to tell her?" "never…"

She just looked at me and sighed "you have to tell her sometime" I sighed too "well there is no way she could like me… I am just some guy and she is this gracefull pretty awesome birdgirl" she just looked at me then sighed and turned the TV on we watched MTV for a while then the shower stoped and she started laughing "what are you laughing at" she looked at me and held up 3 fingers …2…1… the door opened and nudge came out wearing only a towel. Wow. That's all I can say. I got out of there as fast as I could. I walked/ran into the boys room and they looked at me funny and saw max,iggy, and gazzy sitting there looking at me funny "nudge came out of the bathroom with no clothes on" angel said walking inside with nudge the others looked at her and max had her mouth hanging wide open "Wonderfull wording angel" nudge said sarcasticly " I had a towel" she said and iggy said " ok but don't let me catch you too the the act" mockingly I blushed and said "lets go to the mall now" trying to change the subject me nudge and angel all headed for the door with max when we heard iggy say "use protection" and I turned around and walked right up to him he heard me and smiled I grabed his backpack and opened it "what are you doing?" he asked panic in his voice "oh just getting a snack" I said evily that's when I found him MISTER NOM NOMS! Iggys stuffed animal.

Oh he would pay for making fun of me and nudge! "NOOOO MISTER NOM NOMS!" I took a big bite out of his torso the handed him to iggy and whispered in his ear "don't mess with munchies" and walked away from iggy who looked very sad.

**The mall**

"maaaaaaaaax" nudge said "wait let me guess. Your hungry?" gazzy said and nudge smiled and said "yep" "so am I" I spoke up "ok lets get some food at the food court but 1st lets figure out a way for munch to get enough food" we all sat at the table and though about it for a few minutes then nudge spoke up we can go to all the restaurants in the food court and we can get large orders from all of them"

"good plan" we walk to all the different restaurants and got a crapload of food then pushed about 12 tables together and by then we had a small crowd surrounding us as I started to eat shoving 2 burgers in my mouth at a time in around a hour we had eaten all 110 burgers 124 large frys and 152 apple pies.

We walked to the JCpenny to get swimin suits we walked in and I saw a guy checking out nudge but I tried to ignore it we kept going to the swimsuit area as we passed him he wolf whistled and slaped nudges butt.

That just set me off. I spun around and punched the guy right in the face and tackled him to the ground so I was straddling him and started punching him in the face he started trying to defend himself screaming "not in the face!" nudge pulled me off him and I snarled at him and gave him one good kick in the crotch.

We went to the swimming suit area and gazzy spoke up "so…. What was that about?" "he was checking out nudge." I stated gazzy just sighed and muttered "ug its just so obvious " and I glared at him we arrived in the swimsuit area and I took a look around and saw some plain red trunks and grabed one gazzy got a nice light blue pair and angel got a black one piece with white angel wings on the back and nudge got a bikini _'hmm I wonder what she looks like in that'_ I thought then angel started laughing and I glared at her, then gazzy started laughing too. I walked up to her and whispered "did you tell gazzy?" "yeeeeeeeees" she said proudly "so he knows?!?!"

"everyone in the flock knows other than nudge I mean it is kinda obvious" we started to head out of the mall and the perv-guy that I beat the crap out of was glareing at us with a look of pure hate on his face, I snarled at him and he flinched we walked out of the door and took flight we arrived at the hotel and showed the flock out swimwear we walked back to our room to watch some tv and I pulled nudge aside figuring 'hey what the hell why not…'

"nudge we need to talk"

**My desperate attempt at a cliffy although it kinda fails since the reader knows that they like eachother not shure when I will have the next one up but please review 1****st**** one to review this chapter gets their name in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter four

**ok guys I have no idea what I am doing here… really I usually come up with good ideas but I am drawing a blank here so I am just gonna wing it and hope it turns out well… also I have noticed that I have used a lot of …s so…. I don't really care. WAIT! I got it! I know what I am gonna do well… kinda :D**

MUNCH POV

I pulled nudge aside figuring 'why the hell not' "nudge we need to talk" ok here it goes!

"NUDGE" max called in from her and fangs room

"we can talk about it later munch" she smiled and headed to max's room.

I sighed and walked back to my room working my anger up the whole time thinking things like _'OH COME ON I FINNALY GOT THE DAMN COURGE TO TALK TO HER AND MAX INTERUPPTS' _ and things like that I got to my bed and put the pillow over my head and screamed into it as loud as I could

I must say that I felt much better afterward then nudge walked in

"hey munch what was it you want to talk about?"

"well nudge we have not known each other for long but I fee-"

"NUDGE, MUNCH GET YER BUTTS IN YOUR SWIMSUITS AND GET UP HERE" max called from the pool one floor up on the roof

FUCK

We got ready and walked onto the roof and nudge layed down by the pool to get some rest

I saw as opening and walked over and sat down by her  
"nudge I really need to talk to you"

That's when iggy ran up and grabed her and threw her in the pool

"OH COME ON!" I yelled tired of all this

I jumped in the pool with her I walked up to her and said "nudge I have been trying to talk to you about this since we got back from the mall and we keep getting interrupted so I am just going to show you in the fastest strongest way possible"

I walked up to her and gave her a kiss, and not the brother-sister kind, the mouth kind.

Nudge seemed stuned for a moment then she regained her composure and started kissing back.

If my brain had been functioning at the time I would have been thinking 'OHMYGOD she's kissing me!'

We kissed for what could have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes before we heard max clear her throat "well… I think its safe to say they finnaly know that they like each other…. Now shall we get back to swimming"

max looked kinda smug "actually I would like to talk to munch in private"

max nodded and gave us a look we walked back down to our room and sat down on the couch

"sooo… you like me right?" I said still disbelieving

"yea and you like me right"

"more than anything"

we sat there kind of awkwardly then i said "so what do couples do? I mean… I don't really know that much I lived in the school most of my life"

she looked at me and smiled "well I can think of one thing that couples do"

and she leaned in and kissed me

this one lasted much longer than the last one

somhow we ended up on the couch with nudge on top of me

I pulled away and said "whoa whoa whoa lets slow down here ,we have only known each other for 3 days"

she nodded and stoped that's when max walked in and saw us laying on the couch… with nudge on top of me

"um… we are done talking" nudge said with a sheepish grin

max just frowned and said "I think we need to talk"

" uh about what?"

"I saw tounge" was her simple response

"uh I am hungry" nudge said quickly then got up and ran out of the room

"ME TOO" I half yelled then ran out of the room after nudge. but max caught me by the neck of my shirt

"oh no you don't" she said as she dragged me back to the couch

"gosh max relax! It's not like anything happened"

"that did not look like nothing!" she started muttering something about her little girl or something like that

"oh come on you and I both know you and fang have done MUCH worse things… you know these walls aren't soundproof"

She blushed burning red then said "ok your off the hook but next time lock the door or something" then left the room really fast

That's when nudge walked back in with angel in tail "ok lets hit the hay" and I layed down next to nudge and put my arm around her waist, holding her close and drifted to nice sleep.

**Ok well I hope that turned out better than I thought it did but I was kinda rushed at the end so… yea they are finnaly together and the next chapter will be them heading for DR.m's house also as I metioned in the 1****st**** chapter they are in austrailia and will be flying to the US …**

**That's a 21 hour flight**

**I should know I did it 3 months ago IT SUCKED and for 7 birdkids I can imagne it will be much worse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… still no reviews? I mean… I am going through a really difficult part of my life here and I need the support.i just moved to austrailia 3 months ago and we just got a shipment of the stuff we got shipped here from the US so it is bringing up all these homesick feelings **

**And I left the friend that was my best friend for half of my life when I moved… anyways PLEASE review I mean its not like it means much but still…. Anyways I am rambling so here is the chapter**

NudgePOV

I woke up that morning and tried to peel myself out of munchies arms without waking him up…

Unsuccessfully

he woke up and said "were you goin?" then gave me a peck on the lips and pulled me closer

"to get ready to leave" I relpyed

"oh come on we have-" he glanced at his watch"- 15 seconds before we have to get up"

I smiled at him "ahh well then if you insist" and gave him a kiss.

He changed position to make me more comfortable and the kiss deepend.

He ran his tounge along the bottom of my lip and I opened my lips he slid his tounge inside I pulled away and he smiled "you taste like peachs" I blushed and he smiled.

That's when we noticed angel was waking up

she woke up and gave us a look

"NUDGE,ANGEL,MUNCH, its time to pack we have to be ready and leaving in 40 minutes"

Now 40 minutes may not seem like much to the untrained eye but when you add in the fact that you only own 4 sets of clothes then it helps.

I shoved everything into my backpack and headed over to maxs room iggy and max were arguing

"the least you could do is try to KEEP IT DOWN" iggy half yelled

"YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER MY LIFE OR FANGS" I walked in and they both stoped fighting

"we will talk about this later"

"what was that about?"

I asked

"me and fang"

I shuddered and said "we are ready to leave when you are

"ok lets get going" we walked into the hall were everyone was sitting waiting for us

"wait" munch said

"what"

"I am hungry"

ARG!

There is always so many distractions. Max looked at her watch and sighed "alright we have 25 minutes left anyway"

We orders room service we all ordered as much as we could from all our different rooms in order to help with munchies hunger once we were all stuffed to the brim max said "alright lets go" so we paid at the front desk and left.

We all got in the cab and it was REALLY cramped on the way there and it sucked

We arrived at our gate ten minutes early and we sat down on the chairs

"man these chairs SUCK" the gasman said pretty much summing it up

"I know gazzy, now who is gonna sit with who? We have a whole row all to ourselves so who wants the window seat?"

No one raised their hands

"why not let munchie have it? He has not flown that much yet and we have all seen it all before" angel suggested

"ok" max said and looked at munchie he shrugged and smiled

The desk guy called us onto the plane and we boarded

We all got in our seats and settled down for a long trip

I sat next to munchie and angel set next to me

Gazzy sat next to angel and iggy sat next to gazzy

Max sat next to iggy and fang sat next to max

**21 hours later**

"NEVER AGAIN" I whined as we got off the plain

"I am never watching transformers again"

They had been playing transformers on a loop on the screens."

We all got into a cab and headed to DR.m's house

we arrived in around 20 minutes

we all ran to the front door max rang the doorbell and ella answered it

"MAX!" she half yelled and gave her a big hug

"hey ella" max said laughing

She looked at us all and her eyes stoped on munchie

"who is he?"

"munchies. He is a new addition to the flock and him and nudge are... together"

Gazzy made an 'ew' face and said "girls are gross" max sighed

ella motioned for us to come inside

We walked inside and smelled something that may have been the best smell in the world..

COOKIES!

**Ok I am just going to end it there and I have some plans for this stuff and I may make munchies die at the end so if anyone could tell me their opinon on that subject I would be glad to take it into account**

**Sorry I took so long to get this one up its just that I don't have any reviews yet so I figured no one would care ******** well…**

**Please review because I am just writing tis for myself right now and I don't really feel like it is that good so if you could just tell me it sucks and to stop that would be great**

**Although if you tell me it is good that would be better :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**button say something stupid. Dosent even have to be more than one letter**

**I just need to know that someone is reading…**

**Amusing quote, ok so I was walking past a church with my sister and I asked**

"**if you drank holy water would you be holy?"**

**And she said "no you would just be an asshole"**

**Munch pov**

"COOKIES" nudge said excitedly

"cookie?" I asked then the smell hit me. I can see why they are so excited

We walked into the kitchen to see a woman around 35 sitting on a chair reading

She looked up and saw us.

Her face lit up right away and she got up and gave max a big hug then looked at us.

her eyes stoped on me and max gave her the same explination that she gave ella.

We all sat down and started eating the cookies. It may have been the best thing ever.

We started talking and then DR.m said

"alright ella you want to show them to the guest rooms?"

Ella nodded and motioned for us to follow her we walked down the hallway past a window and angel got really excited

"MAX THEY HAVE A POOL!" she half yelled

"cool maybe we can go swimming In the summer" max responded

"its heated so we can go swimming whenever" ella interjected

"cool" max said and angel smiled.. well angelicly

We walked down the hallway and got to a door ella opened it and we saw a hallway behind it "this is our guest area we had it made in case the flock ever came back to stay" she said

"we only have six rooms though we never thought there would be another flock member when we had it built so someone will have to share."

"I will share with max" fang said and dr.m ran in from the kitchen and glared at him

"no."

"how did you hear that?"

"mom sences"

"oh... well that's not fair… I don't have mom sences"

"to bad"

DR.m walked out and I said

"I could bunk with nudge" maybe I had a bit to much hope in my voice cus max said

"nooooooo now my mom sences are kickin in. you can bunk with iggy"

Me and nudge both sighed "ok"

I walked over to nudge and whispered meet me by the pool tonight at midnight before walking off to my room.

**Dinner time**

I was helping set the table and wondering what a fork was used for when the rest of the flock came down the stairs "dinner time" I told them and walked over to help DR.m and iggy put the stuff on the table.

There was a lot of stuff..

DR.m knew that the flock ate a lot but she had no idea about my appitite we all ate our dinner and I ate about x2 more than the rest of them witch is saying something!

DR.m was just staring at me as I continued to shovel food down my throat, jaw open atleast a foot

I stood up and offered to do the dishs

"you don't have to" dr.M said

"yeah but I ate most of the food anyways"

they smiled and walked off I started on the dishs and once I finish said to dr.m "I am going out for food"

she frowned at me

"but we just ate"

"I know but I have a horrible metabolisim and I have to eat a crap load" she noded and I went over to max

"hey max I need money for food"

"ok" she handed me so me money and I jumped out the window and took off into the night air

Have you ever flown at night?well… I guess not but I have to tell you it is AMAZING I stoped at a mcdonalds and ordered as much as I could without looking like it was a prank then moved on to the next fastfood restaurant

Finnaly I got to one who would not give me 12 big macs

"sorry but we don't allow people to order that much food"

"fine!"I said before storming off to the side of the building I looked at one of the corners and took a big bite out of the side of the brick wall.

Then I flew back to the house with all of the orders in a big bag I walked in and sat down at the table

I unhinged my jaw and shoved as much food in there as possible before swallowing it whole

I did this about 4 times before the food was gone

I walked back up to my room after cleaning up the mess and waited there for a while before max walked in

"munch we have to talk"

"ok"

**Four hours later**

.GOD. I will never look at max the same way after 'the talk'

i looked at the clock

I was 11:58

I quickly ran down to the pool as quietly as a clumsy idiot can move AKA

I triped about 300 times on the way I got there and nudge was waiting

"hey" she said when she saw me

"hey" I replyed

"so what did you want to meet me out here for?" she asked

" it's a secret" I said as I sat down on one of the chairs

"hmm now… how can I get that secret out of you" she said playfully and gave me a kiss

"ok you win" I said and she smiled

"I brought you down here to swim silly"

She frowned "I don't have my bathing suit on"

I stood up and smiled

"nether do I" I said as I ran and jumped straight into the pool

Fully clothed

She smiled and jumped in after me.

We swam around for a while before climbing back onto the chairs and we sat there just enjoying each other being near.

Finnaly after we sat there long enough to dry we stood up

We walked back to the guest rooms and said a…

not so vebal goodnight and went to bed.

**Tomorrow**

I woke up and walked down to the kitchen were iggy was making breakfast

"hey ig"

"hey munch"

We sat there for a while in silence when I asked a question

"hey iggy… whats it like being blind?"

He was silent

"nevermind"

"no no its ok I was just trying to find the words. Its like if you were in pitch black darkness like, when I was back at the school I remember seeing things and the day I went into surgery and I woke up I did not see anything… I tried to take the bandages on my eyes off but there were no bandages that's when I realized I was blind. It was the worst day of my life"

I realized he was crying and I ran up and gave him a hug

That's when max walked in and said "well looks like someone is trying to muscle in on nudges man"

We broke apart and gave her a glare

"hey max" "hey munch hey igg"

Then nudge walked in and said to max "hey max is it ok if me and munch go into town today?"

Max thought about it for a minute and said "ok but only if you are careful"

"thanks max!" she gave max a hug and then max said

"wait…. Did you ask munch if he wanted to go?"

"no…" she walked over to me and asked "you want to go into town?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute and said "hmm I don't know I may need some convincing"

She smiled and gave me a kiss it lasted for about 5 seconds but it could have been 5 minutes for all I know when gazzy walked in saw us and started gagging "ewww girl germs!" I smiled and walked over to the table and started eating

After we finished eating me and nudge went to get dressed for town and got our shoes on DR.m walked up and said " you guys want a ride?"

"nah we were gonna walk" I said

"yeah to give us time to talk" nudge finished

"ok" she walked away and we headed to town and started talking.

**In town**

"ok were at the shoping center how much money do we have?"

"125 bucks… of course 75 of that is for food"

"Ok lets go get something to eat then" we walked to the middle and nudgesaid

"ok lets split up you go to the left I will go to the right meet me back here in 5 minutes"

"ok"

I looked around and saw a bill on the ground I walked over to it and saw it was a 1000

"HOLY SHIT!" I picked it up quickly and put it in my pocket

I was exploring the shopping center when I saw a jewelry store and went in I saw a locket.

It had two silver wings as the doors and it was on a gold chain I looked at the price 759

Oooh could afford that! I bought it and hid It in my backpack I walked out and headed back to were I was meeting nudge and a nother store caught my eye I went in and shopped around before ordering something with the money I had left over and heading out.

If you think I am going to tell you what yet you are sorely mistaken.

I saw nudge waiting for me and ran up to her and she asked "what took you so long" I smiled and said

"something" she opened her mouth to reply but I interrupted her by saying "hey a food court" and walking over there and ordered a crap load and walked over to a table and ate and talked…

Well she talked

We explored the mall and found some cool shops and nudge was really wishing we had more money to spend.

We were about to leave when I stopped and checked my watch "oh crap hey nudge I have something to pick up you wanna come?" she nodded and looked confused.

On the way there I told nudge about the 1000 dollars I found and she asked "what did you spend it on?"

"it's a secret"

I smiled and kept walking.

When we got there I stopped and turned to it and walked in nudge gasped

"a gun shop?!?!"

"yea"

I walked up to the counter with nudge in trail and told him my 'name'

He pulled out a small wooden case and handed it to me I opened it and smiled

Inside was a handgun

It was the color silver with gold plating on the handle and inscribed on one side was a mouth and on the other the name 'munchie'

Nudge gasped again and said

"max does not allow guns"

"what she doesn't know wont hurt her and besides I am not even going to get bullets until I do all the classes and make shure I know what I am doing"

She sighed

"how did you even buy that thing? Don't you have to be 18 or have a parent with you?"

I held up my fake ID

" thank god we look older"

"fine but still…" I smiled and we left the shopping center and headed home

**Just FYI munch is 14 nudge is 13 gazzy is 10 angel is 8 and max,fang and iggy are 16 I think I got the ages right NOW REVEIW**


	7. truth or dare and beach bunnys

**I got a review! ****Bedelato reviewed and added the story to ****his favs**

**I have a reason to write now**

**Also I really need a beta because my spelling is not very good. as you have probably noticed**

**Let me just say…**

**Thank god for spell-check**

**On with the chapter!**

MUNCH POV

We and nudge walked into the house and the flock was sitting in a circle and turned to face us when they heard us come in.

"hey munch,nudge"

"hey" "hey max whatcha guys doin? Are you playin a game? I love games this one time me and total played a game but I think he cheated we were playing hide and seek but he peeked and I got really ma-"

"yes nudge we are, angel convinced us to play truth or dare and I got outvoted" max ituerrupted

"we just started" angel said smiling well.. angelicly

Gazzy patted the two spots next to him and we sat down

"ok it was angels turn"

"ok max truth or dare"

"truth"

"what's a strip tease?"

Maxs mouth droped open and she frowned

"were did you hear that?!?!"

"iggy's mind"

She glared at iggy said "I will tell you at the end of the game"

It was maxs turn now

"ok iggs truth or dare"

"Dare" he said bravely

"I dare you to tell angel about it instead of me"

He paled a little "fine"

"Munch truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go eat a whole jeep over at the dump"

I glared at him,

We flew over to the dump and I started eating the jeep

After about a half an hour I finished and the rest of the flock clapped

We flew back to the house after stoping at a convenice store to get supplys for the game

"ok nudge truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to eat 7 mustard packets"

She ate the mustard packets and smiled

"ok angel truth or dare?"

"truth"

"whats the weirdest thought you ever heard someone in the flock think about?"

"well lets see max… well when she was talking to her voice it was kinda like half a conversation fang… well when max was dating the scumbag sam all he could think about was how to get her away from him… I have never heard him that angry… nudge was having multiple thoughts at once and that was really weird" she paused and took a breath

"iggy… well I cant really say or max would kill him oh by the way are there bunnys on the beach cus iggy thinks about that kinda thing a lot 'beach bunnys" she made air quotes around 'beach bunnys'

Max slapped iggy and me and gazzy laughed and fang tried to repress a smile

"gazzy was think about trying to light a fart on fire and munch well… he was thinking about the car from that movie 'herby fully loaded' would taste like." She took a deep breath and looked at me

"truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to tell us what you got in town today"

I went pale

"ummm" that's when I remembered my backpack

I grabed the pack and rifled through it and pulled out the small velvet box I opened it and showed everyone but nudge the necklace before closing the box and handing it to her

She opened it and gasped

"munch! You got this for me?!?!"

"yep"

She leaned over an gave me a kiss filled with passion

We kissed for about a minute when we heard a "ahem"

We broke apart and max said

"Well I think its about time for bed"

I looked at the clock saw it was one AM

We walked up stairs to the guest rooms before saying goodnight and retireing to our rooms.

**Its really short but I am not feeling well.**

**I will try to get another chapter out there soon as in… today or tomorrow and if anyone thinks I should change the name of this fic then just tell me**

**Also reviews make me happy :D**


	8. sleepoverish and pain

**Hey guys I am back! I told you I woild try to get a chapter up soon and there was a festival were I live :D well on with the chapter . and please if you get any ideas don't hesitate to ask, also I need a beta reader because god knows I don't spell well.. well on with the chapter**

MUNCH POV

I was lying in bed after truth or dare that night but I just could not fall asleep that's when I realized something I forgot I got up and put on a shirt really quick then went down to the kitchen and checked the calander tonight was the 15th

It took all I had not to scream I ran out of the house as fast as I could and took flight I flew as far as I could before I had to land.

Ii was about to land when my legs gave out and I fell on my face I screamed as I felt my teeth grow sharper and I felt a massive pain in my chest as I felt my left arm go numb and my heart stop and I felt my other organs give out.

I felt my throat tearing itself apart I tried to scream but nothing came out.

I really could not make a sound as I felt my vocal chords tearing apart and reforming.

I felt my system flood my body with endorfens to try to ease the pain but that was shut down to.

I felt my adrenaline kick in and tried to scream again but it only came out as a roar

I felt my spine enlarging and my organs shrinking.

The worst part is that I am awake for every second of it.

I felt my mouth enlarging into a snout and I fell to the ground relived it was over I was content to just lay there now that the pain was over but my body had other plans I tried to not get up but could nt help myself as I caught the scent of a deer I jumped from the place I was laying to a tree and let out a VERY loud howl.

**That morning still in **munchies** POV**

I woke up in the forest with a massive headache and took n my surroundings and checked for any scraps of clothes.

Nothing.

"damnit!"

I took off and headed back to DR.m's house

I landed on their back porch and quickly knocked on the door praying to god that a younger kid would not answer .

Nudge answered she looked at me and gasped I covered myself as best as I could and said "long story I will explain later but right now I need clothes."

She nodded and kept her eyes clothes and handed me a towel

I covered myself and told her

"ok I am descent…ish"

She opened her eyes and smiled

"ok, lets get you some clothes"

She walked b ak to the kitchen and I asked "is anyone else home?" " no they all went to look for you , satyed behind incase you came back"

I let out a sigh of relief I headed to the steps when max walked into the door and saw Me

".HELL."

"umm… I can explain?"

"uh huh you better"

"can I pu some pants on 1st?"

"GO"

I ran upstairs to my room and got some clothing I walked back downstairs and max glared at me

"ok explain"

"it would be much easyer if the whole flock was here because it is a LOOOOONG story."

She was about to protest when angel walked in the door

"oh hey munch"

"hey ang"

She looked like she was concentraiting for a moment and said

"the rest of the flock is on their way here now they should be around here in 10 to 15 minutes"

"ok"

"ok"

"hey munch were did you go?"

"I will explain later and DON'T read my mind"

We had an awkward silence for about 11 minutes when the flock walked in the door and we greeted eachother

"ok munchies you said you would explain when the flock got here and they are here so EXPLAIN"

"ok so this is going to be a long story and I am not going to stop so if you need o go to the bathroom do so now" angel got up and went to the bathroom

Then ella walked in the door and we all said "hi"

She replyed "hi whatcha doing"

"munchis is explaining he was naked this morning"

She said down and motioned for me to continue around the time that angel came back.

"I am sorry ella but I am going to have to ask you to leave I have never told anyone this before and I am not even comfortable telling the flock but I feel like I owe them that much at least."

"ok" she said looking disappointed but getting up to leave anyway

Once she left I looked at the flock and sigh "ok here we go… as you all know I have a very… active appitite and that is because of something the whitecoats put in me something I wish I did not have to deal with… you see once a month I change and become a eraser…"

Everyone gasped.. well except for fang whos mouth droped open (witch is the fang version of fainting.

"well not quite an eraser.. something more powerfull… ya know its kinda like a werewolf."

"it is a very painfull transformation would you like me to explain?"

They all nodded

"ok" I sighed and took a deep breath

"it goes like this"

"I should be dead within 50 seconds the were wolf heart is about 2/3 smaller than a human heart. In order to shrink it has to stop. In other words I have a heart attack, all of the werewolf organs are smaller so while I am having a heart attack I am getting kidney and liver failer too. If I stop screaming its not that the pain has stoped its that my throat,gullet, and vocal chords are ripping themselves apart and reforming, I really cant make a sound by now the puruitary glands are flooding my body with endorfens witch soons shuts down a normal person would have died of shock In the 1st few seconds. that's the thing I find most remarkable it drags me through the pain and even keeps me awake to endure every second of the unending pain." I flock stood there completely shocked "

"what happens afterward? Can you control yourself?" gazzy asked

"its not that i cant control it its that.. i dont want to. when i am transformed every single fiber of my being wants to rip the whole fuckin world apart i i...i just agree when i am in that form. its just when I am in that form my mind agrees with my body. I can control myself its just a bigger part of me wants to hunt than not"

by this point i was crying.

Everyone gave me a big hug and nudge came in for a kiss.

I smiled and then frowned and ran to the bathroom.

I barfed into the toilet and everyone came in and asked

"whats wrong?"

"this always happens after I transform"

They looked into the toilet and gagged

"Was that a rabbit?"

"I am not sure it could have been a deer"

"eww"

"you uys wanna go try and find my clothes? The may still be intact"

"ok we have got nothing better to do"

"lets go"

We headed out of the house to the forest and landed were I transformed

"there they are" nudge said and walked over to them to pick them up

Remembering her power I screamed "NUDGE WAIT!"

To late.

She picked them up and then fell to her knees and started screaming for about 50 seconds then passed out

When she finnaly came to she looked at me and started crying "oh my god oh my god oh my god I felt all of you pain! Oh my god munch I am so sorry you have to go through that every month oh my god oh my god oh my god"

I hugged her and tried to calm her down the rest of the flock gathered around and tried to comfort her when she finnaly felt better we flew home.

**3 days later**

I got home from my last lesson with the instructor at the gun shop with some bullets hid in my backpack.

I walked into the living room and saw max and fang laying on the couch making out. I gasped and tried not to upchuck

Max was undoing fangs belt and fang was lifting up maxs shirt

"EWWWWWWW" I screamed and the stoped and looked up at me blushing madly

"hmm well um hi munch"

"ON THE COUCH!?!?! I SIT THERE FOR GODS SAKE"

"um… its not what it looks like? And besides no one is home and you were supposed to be gone for another hour"

"yea well I got done fast cus I was so good at aiming" I said before realizing that I REALLY should not have said that!

"aiming?" max said before grabbing my backpack and opening it before I could protest

"A GUN?!?!?!?!" max screamed and started reprimanding my about how it is much of a danger it is and what if I hit a member of the flock.

"1st of all It is for emegencys only AND I never miss"

"that's is besides the point… and everyone misses"

"not me I think it might be a power or something… follow me."

Hey did and we walked outside and I took a nail and hammer and motioned for them to come with me to the fence.

We walked to the fence and I pounded the nail into the fence so it stood up about a inch.

We walked back to the porch (witch was about 50 meters away from the fence) and I pulled out my pistol I quickly took aim and fired hitting the nail right at the top of the head and breaking it in half.

"whoa" max said and I looked at fang "go get a pack of cards" he nodded and got a pack of cards then came back out and handed them to me

"pick a card" he did ad I looked at it 'ace of spades' I showed it to max and then put it back in the deck and handed it to fang "ok now throw it up in the air"

He threw it up and I looked at all of cards and shot 3 times

We picked up all the cards and I looked through them and found the ace of spades it had 3 holes in it.

Max sighed and said "fine but the moment the gun becomes a danger than its out."

I smiled"thanks"

The rest of the flock got home and I gave them hugs and we all went to bed.

**A few hours later**

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard crying so I went outside and followed the noise to nudges room _how did I hear that? These rooms are almost soundproof_

I went inside and saw nudge crying

I walked over there and gave her a hug

I knew what this was about. Every night since I changed she had been having horrible nightmares and she would talk about how horrible they were almost every day at breakfast. I gave her a hug and she lay down.

I sat beside her bed and waited for her to fall asleep and when she did I got up to leave when she woke and and said "don't go" I smiled and lay down next to her and drift off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to max shaking me awake and said "I thought we agreed on no more slumber partys with nudge"

"gosh relax she was just having nightmares."  
then I smiled and said

"and its not like we were having sex on the couch" she blushed and smacked me then marched off

Nudge looked at me "what was that about?"

"I walked in on her and fang having sex on the couch"

Her eyes widened and she said god and I thought my nightmares were bad"

**Well… theres that chapter… also please review and… any sugjestions would be nice**

**Do you like the werewolf idea? And I still need a beta**


	9. part transfomation and date

**Hey guys I am back once again :D two chapters in two days :D**

**Oh btw my world of warcraft account got hacked so if anyone out there hacked a account by the name of with a lvl 80 nightelf druid named gooshnar FUCK YOU**

**Also if anyone HAS a world of warcraft account can you go on the realm lightbringer and send angry mail to 'gooshnar' :D**

**Ok on with the story**

**MUNCH **POV** ABOUT 26 DAYS LATER**

I walked into to the kitchen and finished breakfast when I heard a buzzing noise and asked

"can you guys hear that?"

The all looked confused and shook their heads, even iggy

"flyboys!" I said after I recognized the sound

They all jumped up and we ran outside and saw flyboys about 100 meters away **(A/N 300 feet**)

And we started fighting and I finished off a few flyboys before grabing mac (I had decided to name my pistol mac)

I pulled him out of my pants and started shooting flyboys square in the forehead ad discovered if you hit them between the eyes then they die instantly I continued shooting the flyboys then after about 16 minutes they were all gone.

Gazzy and iggy ran up to me "you have a gun?!?"

"yes."

"why did you not tell us?"

"I had no reason?"

They sighed and max yelled "REPORT"

We all replyed with varied versions of "I'm ok"

We all walked back inside and sat down at the table

"guys we gotta leave soon" max said in a leaderly tone

"I know" nudge said sadly

"we can stay for one more night then we gotta go"

"wait"

"what?"

"the full moon is in 5 days"

"oh. Well we can stay for a week then I guess just for munch to transform and recover"

The flock smiled and I looked at nudge "nudge can I talk to you in private?"

"ok"

We walked into my room and I said "we have been 'dating' for about a month and we have not gone on a single date and I think its about time so.. would you like to go to the movie tonight?"

She smiled from ear to ear and said "duh" then gave me a hug and kiss.

I smiled wider than she did if possible and leaned my head down to deepen the kiss and then I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and we played a little game of tonsil hockey

We broke apart and I said "we should go check the movie times"

We walked downstairs and asked fang for his laptop he handed it over to us and nudge said we agreed to go see 'the hangover'

I walked over to max and asked her for some money and explained why I needed it she smiled and said "about time" and handed me some money and I walked back to nudge.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips

We walked back into the kitchen for lunch when max walked up to us "how did you hear the flyboys earlier?"

"I don't know? I have good hearing?"

"iggy could not hear them I think you have a new power."

"really?"

"yea having all your scenes increased could explain the aiming-eyesight the flyboys-hearing" that's when I interrupted her

"and why I can tell that you and fang have just been making out" I smiled "smell" she blushed and walked away

"lets get some food"

We walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge I was looking for food when I saw a uncooked chicken my eyes stopped on it and I felt a huge urge to rip it apart

"munch?" I lost my train of thought

"yea nudge?" "why are you eyeing that turkey?"

"the closer I get to my 'time of the month' my… hunger becomes more active."

"oh"

I shut the fridge door and went to make oh… 4 or 5 pb&J sandwichs

**A few hours later just before the date**

I was waiting for nudge at the bottom of the stairs and I heard her coming down the stairs when I saw her my jaw droped open "you look... amazing!" she laughed and said "it made your jaw drop so I must look good. You don't look half bad yourself by the way"

I smiled and unhinged my jaw to make it open a full one foot and she laughed again

"lets get going" we left the house and took off and then landed In a ally behind the theater and headed into the theater.

We got popcorn and headed into the movie

**After the movie**

We walked out of the movie and I smiled at nudge

"how did you like the movie"

"it was great. How did you like it?"

"funny."

We walked to the lobby and I said to nudge "I have to go to the bathroom meet me in the ally k?"

"k"

I went to the bathroom and then headed out to the lobby and headed to the ally.

When I got there I saw 5 guys surrounding nudge.

3 of them were holding guns. The other two were holding nudge

I quickly shouted out and they all turned to me "get the fuck out of here" one of them,the leader said

"**why don't you get the FUCK out of here?** I asked in the darkest voice I could muster

"yo man fuck you!" he said before raising his gun and shooting me in the leg before I had time to react

I felt a searing pain in my leg and my pants start to be soaked with blood but remained standing

He raised his gun to shoot again but I pulled out mac and shot his gun right out of his hand

The other 2 with guns pointed their guns at nudge and said "come any closer and she I will shoot her!"

I felt rage boiling inside me and then felt my body changing, I looked up at the moon and saw it was not full yet '_what the fuck_'

I felt my teeth growing and my muscles expanding but none of the searing pain I normally feel I saw in some broken glass that my eyes had turned yellow and my canines were massive fangs my hair was growing out and covering most of my body but that was pretty much all of the changes I could see

I growled at them and moved faster than they could see and knocked them all out in a matter of seconds

Once they were out nudge collapsed in my arms and started crying

"its ok nudge don't worry its ok"

I was trying to calm her down while I was turning back to human from my wolfish form and we took off together back to the house

**Ok what did you think? Do you like the whole werewolf idea?**

**I don't own maximum ride, I also don't own being human were I got some of the ideas from this from**

**Now just hit the review button… really…do it.. I know one of you has faved the story but not reviewed and that makes me make this face ******

**Well R&R **

**One more thing should we call nudgexmunch**

**Mudge nunch nuchie?**

**Review and tell me your opinon**


	10. the endish well there will be more

**Hey guys I am still here and still obsessed. I also still have no idea what I am going to do with this story.**

**The day of the full moon MUNCH POV**

I got up that morning dreading that night already. Iggy walked up to my bed with a tray off food and handed it to me.

"hey iggy whats up with the breakfast in bed?"

"oh just a nice gesture"

"…" I sighed "well… thanks"

Then nudge walked in and sat down on my bed next to me and gave me a kiss

I smiled "why is everyone being so nice today?"

"well when you know someone who is going to go through excruciating pain that night you try to comfort them" she said bluntly

"oh well…. I feel kinda stupid" she smiled and gave me another kiss

"I will be waiting downstairs"

I nodded and she walked downstairs and I started eating.

After I finished I walked downstairs and said "can we leaving some clothes on the porch for me tonight"

"Ok"

**That night**

I felt the blood rush to my head and my vision go red as I was sitting on the bed talking to nudge… well listening

I stood up and said "its happening" before taking my shirt off and jumping out of the window

Once I was over the forest I took my pants off and dropped them somewere that I could remember .

I landed at the place were I decided to earlier that day and sat down biting down on a stick to help with the pain.

That's when I heard footsteps

_Oh god WHY NOW!_

I saw some people about 15-17 years old walk out into the clearing and see me

They walked over to me and said "dude you ok?"

"yes now GO AWAY!" I yelled at them, my wolfish side already starting to take over

"glad your ok cus were about to fuck you up!" they changed into erasers and I was stuned for a moment

They all pulled out guns and I lunged at them knocking their guns away and taking them to the ground we fought for a while untili felt the pain and collapsed on the ground screaming

The other erasers stared at me, stuned, while I was changing.

Once I finished I lunged at the erasers clawing and biting.

**The next day**

I woke up in the field and last night's events came back to me.

I took in the surroundings and saw blood and bones every were then I saw an eraser head on the ground.

"eww"

I looked at myself and saw I was completely covered in blood, from head to toe.

I unfurled my wings and flew back to the house I got my clothes from the porch but did not put them on.

Instead I wraped a towel around myself and knocked on the door that's when I smelt something wrong coming from inside.

I broke down the door and saw that the house was destroyed I looked around for clues when I smelled the flock I followed the scent outside and into the air.

**A week later**

I had followed the smell to the ocean when I lost it

"damnit!" I swore under my breath

_Launguge! _

_Angel?_

_Yes._

_How are you-_

_I found your mind and contacted it_

She told me were she and the flock are.

She said they were in a submarine and told me were to fly.

I was flying there when I saw a big shadow in the water and recognized it as a sub.

I dove down as fast as I could and hit the water like a brick wall

I dove down until my lungs were burning for air and found the airlock on the sub

I swam into it and hit the button.

By the time the water had drained out I was gulping lung fulls of air like it was… air.

I headed out the airlock and went down the right corridor, under angels instructions,

I ran into a whitecoat around the next few corners I quickly transformed into my half wolf form, as I had practiced, and I knocked him out with a quick roundhouse kick.

I ran down the hallways as fast as I could until I got to the cage room.

I ran in and tried to break the cages.

I could not break them with my hands,claws,teeth, all of them failed

"munch come on! You can do it!" angel cheered as I was thinking

I held my arms over the cages and clawed at them and let my blood fall on them

I watched the bars melt away and continued to the other cages.

"MUNCH!" nudge said as she ran up and gave me a hug them a kiss

I returned the kiss and it deepend

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME" max screamed as the alarm went off

We broke the kiss and she smiled "its been to long since I have done that."

I smiled

"now lets get out of here!"

We ran out off the corridor and angel said "the escape pods are at the bridge"

We headed to the bridge while fighting erasers,flyboys and white coats.

When we got to the bridge I saw the plans for the by half plan

"looks like their going to put the byhalf plan back in action "

We also ran past a sigh that said 'itexicon headquarters'

We hit the bridge and got into the escape pods once everyone was in their pod I gave nudge a kiss before saying "I just had to do that one more time"

Tears were streaming down my eyes as she said "wha-" but was cut off by her pod exploding

I wiped the tears away and back into the bridge.

I sat down at the computer and looked for anything that had to do with self detruct

I found it then activated it.

Erasers and flyboys were streaming through the windows as I fired at them with mac

I did my half-morph and attacked right before the self destruct went on I thought to myself

_I would give just about anything to be with nudge_

Before I heard a boom and was plunged into the darkness

**IT IS NOT OVER**

**I am just taking a break**

**I am grounded for a while and I will get the 1****st**** chapter of the next up in a while don't worry I will still update at least once a week!**


End file.
